


Joy Ride

by teamchasez



Series: NSYNC Tribute [2]
Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: A sexy one shot continuation of *NSYNC Tribute.





	Joy Ride

"Your ass is going to be dragging tomorrow, Sis," Lance Bass said with a grin after his sister collapsed into the booth next to him. They were at a popular club on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, churning the rumors of a reunion. Earlier, his sister had left them speechless with a medley performance of their songs that lasted nearly 20 minutes. The performance had been absolutely flawless. Rachel had brought down the house. Once her performance was over, they split forgoing the rest of the tribute concert put on by Dick Clark Productions. He shook his head watching as she reached across him taking his glass of water. "You alright?"

"Chris..." Rachel groaned before taking another drink of the ice cold liquid. No alcohol for her tonight, though she did partake in one shot in celebration of *NSYNC being together but that had been hours ago. Since then she had stuck to water. She wasn't the only one not drinking. Melissa Fatone wasn't drinking either because she was pregnant - again. Michael Turchin, her brother's boyfriend, wasn't drinking because he wasn't a very big drinker. JC wasn't either because, just like her, he had a long day tomorrow. Like her though, both JC and Michael took the celebration shot. Only Melissa toasted with a bubbly nonalcoholic drink. "He's wearing me out!"

Lance laughed. "How'd you finally get away?"

"I begged and pleaded then I finally threatened him."

"Threatened him with what?" Michael Turchin asked from his spot on the other side of Lance.

"Let's just say I have some good dirt on that he doesn't want anyone to know."

Lance chuckled. "What time is your flight?"

"Seven. Man that's going to suck," she ran her fingers along the top of the glass. "I have a couple radio interviews, meet and greet, sound check party and then the actual concert. I'll die when I jump on the bus afterword."

"Rachel!"

Rachel groaned and laid her head on Lance's shoulder. "Is it too late to hide beneath the table?"

Michael looked up seeing Justin Timberlake making a beeline toward their booth. Justin, along with the rest of the men had ditched their full ensemble suits, each wearing a variation. He hadn't even brought his suit jacket into the club, neither had Lance. Justin's shirt was un-tucked and nearly unbuttoned revealing a white undershirt. The tie had been lost and his shirt sleeves were rolled to the elbows. "Yes.

"What are you doing? Come on; let's go," Justin reached the table and tugged on Rachel's arm.

"I'm gonna need a bunch of Ben Gay in the morning," she groaned and let herself be pulled from the table. She tugged the fitted shirt she wore back down where it had ridden up revealing a glimpse of her stomach. Finding out they were hitting up a club, she did not want to put her dress and heels she wore to start out the night on the red carpet. Without a change of clothing, she was left wearing the outfit she ended her performance in: a sleeveless Dolce and Gabbana shirt. A replica of the shirt JC had worn during the PopOdessy Tour. The shirt was paired with another copy from an outfit JC had worn as well but this time it was from the 2001 performance *NSYNC did with Michael Jackson at the VMAs. The bright yellow pants had been an instant eye catcher in the club. Chris had joked they wouldn't have to worry about losing her. "With all the dancing I did tonight, I'll be lucky if I can even move on stage tomorrow."

Justin laughed out loud as he led her away "Naw, you'll be fine."

"Tell me that tomorrow when I do my concert sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage." The beat of the song changed as they hit the dance floor and she immediately raised her arms and started moving her body to the music. "I wonder if I can put a Jacuzzi style tub on my bus?"

"Just make C give you a big ole back rub."

Rachel laughed. "I can't tell you the last time he pulled an all nighter. His ass will be passed out as soon as we get on the bus after the concert...if he makes it that long."

"That's what happens when you marry an old man." Justin smirked. He put his arms out straight on either side of her as he shimmied to the music. Their bodies were close, but there was enough space that wouldn't raise eyebrows. "Where is he anyway? What does he think leaving you alone like this?"

"You know JC. He's always finding someone to talk to." Dancers jostled them causing Rachel to stumble. Justin reached out to steady her, shooting the less than sober dancers behind her a dirty look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him as they moved a few feet over and continued dancing. The dance floor was crowded but they weren't near the drunken party. "So what have you been up to Justin? Not sure the last time we saw each other."

"Oh you know, same thing you're doing. Making music and touring. I got the Legends tour coming up; then I got my own soon after."

"So busy conquering the world."

Justin laughed. "Something like that. Your tour just started up right?"

"Yeah last week. Final leg. Then it's some serious downtime. Where I plan on doing a whole lot of nothing for all of next year which is just between us."

"Doing a whole lot of JC," Justin wiggled his eyebrows. He understood the secrets of the music business. The world would not hear of Rachel's break from him.

Rachel could feel a blush start to creep up her neck and cover her face. "Well... sometimes I just can't help myself."

"I bet not," he chuckled. "Taking time off? Any particular reason?" His eyes dropped to her stomach before meeting her eyes. "Because I couldn't help but notice you're not drinking..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and Rachel gave a slight jump before she realized who it was. She relaxed against the hard chest of her husband and settled into his hold.

"Talking about anything interesting?" JC asked holding his wife closely as he moved to the music. 

"Justin here's taking up a new career. He's playing detective."

"Oh yeah? What a coincidence! Because I detected that he was dancing a little too close to you with some hand action."

Justin burst out laughing at JC's words. "Nah man," he held up his hands in an innocent manner. "Rachel was just telling me she was taking next year off and I wondered if there was any particular reason why."

"He seems to think I have a bun in the oven because I'm not drinking," Rachel tilted her head to look at her husband. She smiled when he met her eyes.

"So congratulations are in order," Justin grinned triumphantly.

"I'm not pregnant, Justin," Rachel told him. 'Least that know of,' she thought. 'Maybe though.' "I'm not drinking because I have to fly out in the morning. I have a show tomorrow night... Well, later tonight. I'd rather be sleep deprived on stage than hung over."

"I don't believe you," Justin said, his eyes narrow as he looked at both Rachel and JC. "But I'd better find out from you two than in the papers."

"Gossip rags have had me pregnant for years." Rachel grinned teasingly.

Justin rolled his eyes. "No one reads that trash. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance with my wife." He grinned and sent them a wink. "She won't mind if I put my hands on her."

"That's a much better place for them," JC said before Justin walked away, making his way toward the crowd where Jessica was dancing with Karly, Chris, and Joey. 

"Don't be jealous," Rachel murmured, crossing her arms over JC's on her stomach. She pressed herself back against JC, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut as she blocked out everything but the music and her husband. 

"I'm not," JC whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't have left you alone looking like that if I was."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" She whispered with a ghostly smile. The music picked up again, the beat thumping in her ear. Her behind brushed against the front of his pants and she heard his breath catch in her ear. She grinned devilishly and did it again.

"Nothing's wrong with the way you look," he dropped his hands to her hips holding her in place so he could press against her. "Except for the fact that it's been driving me nuts from the moment you started shaking your ass in here. Do you know how good you look in those pants?"

"Mmm, I've been told numerous times," Rachel lifted one arm in the air, cocking it behind her so she could reach the back of JC's head. She ran her fingers through his dark brown locks.

"By who?" JC's eyes narrowed and he scanned the dance floor, eyeing the men. "Where?"

Rachel giggled, hearing the jealously in his voice. "For starters, Joey and Chris..."

"I'm gonna have a word with them." 

"And leave me alone?" Rachel turned in his arms, staring at JC. JC had left his suit jacket in the car along with his tie. Unlike Justin, his shirt was still tucked in. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top button had been undone. She trailed her hand up his stomach until she reached the next button that was still clasped. With nimble fingers, she pushed the button through the hole, allowing JC's shirt to fall open even more, revealing more skin. He wore no undershirt.

"I'll yell at them later for hitting on my wife." JC pulled her hips closer to him, allowing her to feel his hardness. "Right here is where I want to be." 

She leaned forward pressing her lips against the skin she just revealed. There was a sheen layer of sweat on his skin from the exertion of dancing and the bodies cramped in the room raising the temperature. She tasted the salty mixture and smelled the cologne he put on earlier before they had left the house.

JC pressed his hands on the small of her back, holding her body against him; touching chest to thigh. Their movements caused her shirt to ride up, revealing the strip of skin that had teased him all night. He brushed his fingers over the skin wishing he could lean down and press his lips against the exposed skin on her stomach. Once his lips would touch that silky smooth skin, a quiver would run through it.

The music changed. JC couldn't place the song, but the crowd got louder. JC paid them no attention. He moved a thigh between her legs, allowing him to hold her closer. He heard the low moan in his ear as his thigh brushed against her center. His cock twitched as it strained against the zipper of his trousers. He ground harder against his wife. 

"So I was thinking," she spoke softly into JC's ear beneath the sound of the pumping music. She shivered feeling JC's hot breath trickle across her ear as he asked what she was thinking. "You and I go home and make use of the time we have before our flight. And just so you know," she traced his ear with her tongue, grinning when she heard JC groan and his hands tighten on her hips. "There will be no sleeping involved."

"Fuck," JC hissed when Rachel drew his ear lobe between her teeth. He turned his head, hot breath blowing across her cheek. He took her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

Using the music to her advantage she moved her hips against JC, feeling empowered by her husband's low moans.

"You are playing with fire...if you keep that up, I'm not going to last until we get home," JC murmured. He fought to keep control of his hands; to keep them from going anywhere inappropriate. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the headlines for sexing his wife up in the middle of a dance floor.

"What? You're gonna find a parking spot and climb into the back seat?" She was extremely thankful for all the dancing she had done in the past two months. She never considered herself a good dancer, but she'd learn to really move her hips like she'd seen so many of the pop stars doing. 

"Why would we climb in the backseat?" JC whispered, running his hands over the tight, fitted shirt at the small of her back. What he really wanted to do was to slip his hands beneath her pants and cup her ass. He wanted to press her against a wall and wrap her legs around his waist. He shivered at the memory of them doing just that a few months ago. "I'd rather take you home," he licked the shell of her ear, grinning when he felt the shiver run through his wife's body. "Peel your clothes off one by one, kissing each inch of skin. Lay you down on our bed..."

"Please..." Rachel whimpered.

"Please what?" JC asked. When he caught his wife's gaze he swallowed thickly seeing her pupils dilated with pleasure. He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers, stealing her breath. Her fingers dug into his back and he damned the shirt he wore, wishing he could feel her hands on his skin.

"Take me home."

JC's smile was almost predatory. He took Rachel's hand, holding it tightly in his as he maneuvered them through the throngs of people on the dance floor. He caught Joey's gaze, barely catching the knowing grin on his friend's face as he lifted his hand in greeting. He didn't stop to say good bye to his friends. He just concentrated on getting out of the club.

The wait for his car took forever. In reality, he was sure it had taken no longer than usual. He was nearly bouncing on his feet, willing the valet to show with his car. There was little room in the crotch of his pants. There was no question that he was hard. Hard and aching. 'Where is my car?' He wondered, squeezing his free hand into a fist.

"Put a smile on your face," Rachel tucked her arm through his and leaned against him. "You look like you're ready to hurt someone."

JC opened his mouth to respond when his car pulled up. Another valet beat him to the passenger door, opening it for Rachel to climb in. He rushed around the back of the car, tip money already in hand. He hoped he sent a smile to the valet as he passed by him. He hoped he wished him a good evening as he gave him the bills. His mind was on nothing but quickly navigating the night time traffic and getting his wife home. Where he could make love to her for the hours they had remaining.

He clenched a hand on the steering wheel and one on the gear shift, as he switched gears and pulled out onto the street. He checked his mirrors and switched lanes, powering by a car in the slow lane. He nearly swerved when he felt the hand on his thigh.

"Calm down, JC," Rachel smiled when JC spared her a look. "I can't wait to get home either, but..."

JC looked down at the dash and immediately took his foot off the gas pedal. Luckily there hadn't been a police officer in sight. "I feel like a randy teenager heading off to some privacy to have sex for the first time."

Rachel giggled. She leaned over and kissed JC's cheek. Instead of sitting back in her seat, she moved her nose lightly across his cheek, making a trail to his ear. She drew his ear lobe into her mouth, sucking lightly. "I have personal knowledge that this is not your first time." She leaned heavily on the elbow rest and trailed her hand up his leg, dangerously close to his hard cock.

"You are definitely playing with fire now." JC's voice was strangled. He white knuckled the steering wheel. He groaned feeling the hot breath against his ear. The whine of the engine caught his attention and he quickly shifted gears. "You're driving me crazy." He shifted in the seat as Rachel ran her fingers up and down his thigh, coming close to his dick, but not as close as he wanted. It was straining against the fabric wanting released. There was no way he could step out of the car now in front of anyone.

Rachel grinned, "Good." She whispered in his ear. She moved her hand up his thigh again. This time, she trailed her fingers over the budge in his pants drawing a groan from her husband.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh..." she whispered. "Just drive..." 

Rachel had no idea what came over her. The only thing they'd ever done in a car before were a few simple touches, teases before they arrived at their destination to continue. Quick stolen kisses. Nothing ever like this. She wasn't sure if it was the performance that had her like this or afterward at the club, dancing with JC. It was one of the first times she wished they lived closer to the city. She ran the palm of her hand over his hard length, feeling it move beneath her touch. She gripped the zipper and pulled it down. Snaking her hand through the opening, she ran her fingers over his manhood. Only his boxer briefs separated her from feeling his hot flesh.

JC clenched his jaw and fought to keep his eyes from closing. He needed to concentrate on the road. He shifted in the seat again. He felt the loss immediately when his wife's hand disappeared. He opened his mouth to question when he felt the hand at the band on his trousers, trying to undo the button. He was torn between stopping her and helping.

The button gave way and her hand slipped in, beneath his underwear and wrapped around him. He emitted a low groan and his eyes slid shut at the contact.

"Keep your eyes open," Rachel snapped, squeezing his cock. It was hard and pulsing; hot to the touch.

JC's eyes snapped opened. Both hands held the wheel tight. He was lucky they were on a small straight stretch. This was bad. He could have wrecked the car and severely injured them both or worse. "Rachel..."

"If you want me to, I'll stop," she said as she worked her hand up and down his penis, setting a short rhythm. The movement was hindered by his dress pants and underwear. She released him long enough to push the articles of clothing down and pull his dick free. It stood at attention, a drop of pre com collecting at the tip. She didn't give him a chance to answer. With her left hand she pressed the button on her seat belt and let it move back across her body. Free of the restraint she dipped beneath his right arm.

"What are you....fuck..." JC groaned when she licked the drop of pre come away. "Shit..." He clenched his thighs and thrust his hips up when she took his cock in her mouth.

Rachel sucked and gripped the base of his penis with her hand. She let it fall from her mouth. "Keep your eyes open JC," she said as she worked his dick with her hand. "Concentrate on driving and getting us home."

"Concentrate on driving," JC muttered, his hands gripped and re-gripped the wheel. He needed to concentrate on driving. He needed to keep his eyes open, his hands on the wheel and most importantly the car on the road. If he failed at any one of those, it would be disastrous. The moment her mouth closed around him again, his first reaction was to close his eyes. He held them open; wider than they needed to be. He was sure he looked completely ridiculous. He moved his hips up, trying to set a motion, but realized when he did that, he pressed on the gas pedal. He didn't need to get pulled over for speeding. There was no way he could get his dick back in his pants before a police officer knocked on his window.

He wasn't able to keep both hands on the wheel. The right hand dropped to Rachel's head. His fingers buried into her curls. He rather his fingers be buried deep in her, but that would have to wait. He tightened his hold, hissing a breath as she sucked harder. Her hand squeezed his base. He had been so worked up beforehand with the tight clothes she wore, the seductive way her hips moved on the dance floor before he had made his way back to her. The feel of her body against him had definitely done him in.

There was no way he was going to last. It was all too much. 

JC checked his rearview mirror. There were no lights behind him. No lights in front of him. A pull off spot came in to view and he quickly pulled in. He threw the car in park. He let his head fall back against the head rest, looking at the ceiling of his car. He finally let his eyes close. His breaths came out in spurts as he fought to hold on. It was futile. One flick of Rachel's tongue over the head of his penis and he was coming with a long groan.

Rachel swallowed as quickly as she could, holding still to catch it all. The hold JC had on her hair was slightly painful. Little by little she felt him slowly relax and melt back into the driver's seat. She licked his softening penis clean and tucked him back inside his underwear before sitting up. She leaned back against the passenger window staring at her husband. 

JC rolled head toward Rachel. He blinked now heavy eyelids open to stare at her; a sated smile on his lips. "Come 'ere you," he reached his hand out, threading his fingers through her hair. Using that hand, he pulled her to him. He brought her lips to his. "Where did that come from?"

Rachel felt the heat sweep across her face and ducked her head. She shrugged. She had no idea. She could hardly believe it had happened, that she had seriously just given her husband road head.

JC cupped her face with both of his hands and met her eyes. "I love you." He kissed her again. "You're amazing. I love you," he repeated. He shook his head, grinning. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she reached up, grasping his wrists. She ran her thumbs over the back of his hands. Her eyes drifted close when he kissed her again.

"I'm gonna take you home and show you just how much I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"You mean we're not home?" Rachel drew her head back and looked around. When JC stopped the car she thought they were home. Looking around, it was completely dark. There were no lights or traffic. She frowned. "Where are we?"

JC followed Rachel's gaze and looked outside. He didn't recognize anything. Where had he driven them? "I have no idea," he finally said. He glanced at Rachel out of the corner of his eye when she giggled. "Quiet you. This is your fault."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," he said, taking her hand in his, threading their fingers together. He brought their joined hands to his mouth where he kissed the back of her hand. "Not at all."


End file.
